Family Matters
by The Angel of Mercy
Summary: High School AU: Castiel has a 'gift' from God that had kept him from the outside world for four years. Fortunately this year, with the help of his siblings, he once more was allowed to be out.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Epilogue  
**

* * *

Castiel Novark always thought his family was a weird bunch, even if he hadn't really seen much of the world outside his estate. His older sibling, a younger sibling, cousins, and uncle forbid him from going outside without one of them with him. His father and mother died when he was two, a few months after Gabriel, his baby brother, was born from a fire. He had no memories of them.

Since then, his uncle, Uriel, had been taking care of them with their cousins in their one thousand square feet estate in the state of Kansas. They were pretty much very wealthy with a very distinguishable background that came all the way from the time before the Dark Ages.

So back to his family. The oldest of his siblings was the twins, Lucifer and Micheal, who were in college. No one bother telling who was born first, just that they were the oldest. They were the exact opposite of each other, as different as black and white. Lucifer was a 'kind of on the dark side' kind of guy, hanging out with many different group of people all the time. Micheal was the popular kid at school, always the talk and main gossip. Many would think they were the personifications of black and white, but Lucifer was an honest guy when a lot of people think he is a liar while Micheal, sometimes, take things a bit too far to get what he wants. They muddle black and white, making it gray instead.

The next older sibling was Balthazar, the senior of high school. He was the symbol of the big brother image. Sure, he can be an asshole at times, but he cared a lot about his family. He was clever and smart too, but as the same time physically able to beat down a full grown football player by himself. He was nice to have around in times to because he liked to joke and was a sarcastic person. 'Nuclear bomb' is what he is when on of his younger siblings are being bothered by anyone else besides people he considers family.

The older one before Castiel and the only girl was Anael, but people call her Anna (well, more like forced to by her threats). She was artist and president of the art club, a junior. She was popular, thought, not as much as Micheal because he played quarterback for the football team, but she was really friendly and a good listener.

The baby and the last of the siblings was Gabriel, a freshman. A natural class clown and very generousness to friends and family. He's mostly like Balthazar. Never leave a room with them alone. By the time you get back, they would have made plans that might or might not involve water balloons and a cannon off of eBay.

Though he was skipped, the fifth child was Castiel, who was suppose to be a sophomore by the start of the school year. Instead he was home schooled by trusted tutors (some did become untrustworthy after a month) and/or by his older siblings and uncle. His situation was not because he got in trouble much, but more like he had been almost kidnapped at least seven times a year before he turned 12.

He always wondered whenever his uncle would say, "Each person in our family represent something about mankind. In some cases, God would give one of them a gift of mankind."

His siblings did represent something. Lucifer was Pride, Micheal was Loyalty, Balthazar was Wit, Anna was Joy and Love, Castiel was Innocence, and Gabriel was Youth. Uncle Uriel was Truth.

Uriel and his older cousins did believe God gave Castiel the gift of mankind. In every way, innocence was found. Inside and outside. Every time, he met someone, they would always get so flustered when he smiled or laughed, think what a cute boy he is. Many times, usually males and grown women would try to touch him in ways that made him feel uncomfortable or a little creep out. At times, when he getting kidnapped, one of his siblings would had came to find him because he was missing from their group. After that, he would be put in house arrest and in lock down for a few month by uncle Uriel. It means no outside contact and going outside the estate.

Castiel haven't been out of the estate for over four years. He doesn't hate it because his family was usual there with him, but he would like to learn in a school again. So for the last two years, Castiel had begged his uncle to let him go to the high school his siblings were going to. Though, Anna goes to a near by art school.

"Castiel, please," uncle Uriel said after the 6,453rd time, "it's not safe for you out there. You been in enough situations to know it."

"Please, uncle Uriel?" Castiel begged. "It's been four years since I left this house. Just one year is fine."

"What if that one year you actually got kidnapped? Or sold to a pervert from South Africa?" Yeah, there was a time when word of Castiel was spread out to the world and became very valuable in the black market.

"I'll be super careful. I won't go anywhere without Bal or Gabe. Please, uncle Uriel?"

Castiel looked wishful, which using his 'gift' he calls 'Innocence' without knowing, almost made uncle Uriel agree. His hair was a bit messy, like nerd boy messy, looking a little sleepy, and his black rimmed glasses magnified his_ deep blue eyes_. Most people couldn't pass his expressions, much less the look in his eyes. Only family could get that close.

Not wanting to give up, uncle Uriel was going to end the conversation, but then Gabriel walked down the stairs to the large living room where Castiel and uncle Uriel was in. He saw Castiel's face.

"Are you asking him again, Cassie?" Gabriel asked using one of Castiel's family nickname. Castiel nodded while uncle Uriel sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I can see he's not budging, is he?"

"Help me, Gabriel," Castiel plead, using 'Innocence' again, unknowingly. "I want to be in school again."

"Yes, but school can be dangerous," uncle Uriel added.

"But, anywhere can be dangerous! Let me take a few risks."

"Why not, uncle Uriel?" Gabriel questioned. "I think Cassie should be allowed to go to school again. He's smart and can easily get into AP classes."

"That's still not a good enough reason," uncle Uriel said. "AP classes won't keep him from kidnapped."

"Me and Balthazar can watch him," Gabriel said. "You know Balthazar is the underground boss of Ashton Mills High. Nothing can get past him."

"So?"

"So? What kind of question is that?" Gabriel asked with a fake attitude. "Balthazar! Get your large ass down here!"

A few moments later, Balthazar walk down the stairs with an irritated expression that said, 'You're going to die, little brother'.

"What?" he scowled, hitting Gabriel on the back of his head. "That's for calling my ass large. It's anything, but."

"But what?" Gabriel asked, grinning. Balthazar shot him a glare. "Fine, fine, your ass isn't large, just powder white."

Balthazar hit him again.

"Balthazar, Gabriel," uncle Uriel warned.

"Anyways," Gabriel continued, "Cassie's asking uncle Uriel to go to school with us. I totally agree to let him go. Don't you, Bal?"

"Do you really want to, Castiel?" Balthazar ask after a few seconds to think. Castiel nodded his head, hopeful. "Well, if you really want to, then sure. You're going to be watched by a hawk, Cas."

"I'm still not agreeing to it," uncle Uriel said.

"Cassie!" Anna called, running down the stairs. "Have you seen my-"

She stopped by Balthazar and Gabriel, giving a quizzical look at them. Gabriel told her.

"Uncle Uriel, Cassie should go to school," she said. "It's loads of fun."

"So?" he said, getting a bit tired of the conversation.

"If you let him, I'll transfer to their school. Triple the security."

"Please," Castiel plead again. "Anna's going to be there, too. I'll be much safer."

The front door knob rustled and it was opened by Micheal with Lucifer behind him.

"Balthazar texted and we were coming home from classes," Lucifer said. Everybody looked at Balthazar, who was putting away his cell. "I also agree with Cas."

"I second that," Micheal said. "Come on, uncle Uriel. Just try it for one year. Any problems, you can pull him out faster than saying, 'No'."

"Yeah," Castiel said. "Just one year. It's only one."

"Fine," uncle Uriel sighed. They weren't going to give up when it had something to do with Castiel. "One year and we'll see. If I said no, I bet everything you're going to pull in your cousins."

Sighing again, he left the room to get the paperwork for Castiel and Anna.

"Yes!" Castiel almost shouted, happy. Anna gave him a hug before anyone else could. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, Cas," Micheal said. "But, Lucifer or I is going to drive you four to and from school every single day. Or at least, you and Anna."

"Finally, a ride," Gabriel said as if it was a miracle. "Whose dumb rule was it to only let those 18 and older to drive. They should totally let rich, smart kids above the age of 13 to drive."

"I totally think Anna should be able to ride, too," Balthazar said. "And me, but I don't know why you bother to say above the age of 13 for. You're don't qualify as smart."

"They should make another law that says, 'No driving license for people with large, powder white asses'. Makes more sense."

This continued into a game of tag, but this tag involves tackling and hitting and bruises. It is just for fun and those two sibling rivaling.

"Cas," Lucifer said, patting his little brother's hair, "You have retarded brothers, that do not include me, and a sister who is way smarter than all of them, that does not include me also, that will help you if you need help. Don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

"Of course, Luce," Castiel smiled. He was excited now.

"I'm the smartest one," Micheal said, looking at his watch. "Hey, it's almost two o'clock. Why are you four still up."

"We're not kids anymore," Anna rolled her eyes. "And school's still not starting for two more weeks."

"Yeah," Gabriel said, still running, "we are allowed alcohol too. We are still young and it's a good age to start getting use to getting hang overs."

"Not a chance in hell," Balthazar said, finally tackling Gabriel onto one of the couches, making him scream, 'Bloody murder!'. "I am not letting you three drunk."

"Three?" Castiel said. "Have you been drunk?"

"I will say nothing to that."

"That's it," Lucifer said, smiling. "Time for bed, you kids."

With that, Lucifer grabbed each little sibling and pushed them upstairs with Gabriel arguing, 'You're only 20 yourself!'

"Night, Lucifer," Castiel said, before going to bed. "Night, Micheal."

* * *

**Date: Friday, June 15, 2012**

* * *

**_Personal Note (P/N) : Thank you for reading my first Supernatural story. I love this show to death. I absolutely love Castiel and Sam! They're so cute! My question for readers is: Should it be slashy or no slashy. I can do it anyway. I just want some opinions. Peace._**

**_A/N: I apologize if this does not make sense or something is wrong or any OCCness. I have not watch all of the Supernatural season and am trying to buy them all so I can watch them. If I got something wrong, please tell me about it. I will fix it and this goes for future chapters._**


	2. First Day of School

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

* * *

"Gabriel!" Lucifer yelled early in the morning while he, Micheal, Balthazar, Anna, and Castiel was eating breakfast. "Wake up or you won't get any breakfast!"

After ten minutes of fumbling from Gabriel's room, Gabriel was running downstairs, almost tripping on his saggy pants. He sat at his place on the table.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Gabriel asked, digging in.

"Because you need to learn how to set a freakin' alarm clock," Lucifer said. "No one here is you personal clock, Gabriel."

"I know that, but you threatened me with food. That's worse."

"I wonder what happens if he threatened you with candy," Balthazar muttered.

"Shut up and eat," Micheal said. "You four have to be there by 8."

"Don't you two have some classes earlier?" Castiel asked.

"Use to, but we both decided to change our schedules so we can drive you kids."

Anna threw a piece of bread at him. He threw one at her. Gabriel joined in with cereal and so did Balthazar with pieces of his scrambled eggs.

"You guys," Castiel said, worried with what uncle Uriel will say when he comes to check up on them on the first day of school. The last food fight involved pasta sauce, spaghetti, and the ceiling fan. It took the cleaners ten hours to clean it all up and ended with Gabriel grounded for three weeks.

"That's it," Lucifer said, getting up. "We're going. No food fights, not today at least."

Castiel was relieved as the other four stood up too and walked to their garage with Micheal's and Lucifer's own personal car. There was a couple of other in their too, like the black Luxury SUV they were taking.

"I call shotgun," Gabriel said.

"Nope," Micheal said. "Tallest in the middle and shortest in the back. Me and Lucifer is in the front."

Right there, Micheal had just offended Gabriel and Anna. Gabriel was tall, but not taller than Castiel still and Anna was small all by herself compared to her brothers.

"Jerk," Anna mumbled getting in the back with Gabriel who though he was thinking said, "Jackass with no balls."

Lucifer got into the driver seat and turned on the engine, remote controlling the garage door to open.

"So, Cassie," Anna said as the car got into the driveway and driving out of the wooded driveway, "are you going to get a girlfriend?"

Castiel blushed to which Anna smiled.

"Don't tease him, Anna," Micheal said. "Wait til his gets friends first."

"I'm not teasing. Cassie is going to have tons of friends anyways. I think figuring what his type is better to know so he doesn't go wondering around girls."

"Anna!" Castiel said, a little red. Anna giggled as she gave him a hug from the back seat behind him, kissing him on the forehead.

The rest of the ride, they spent making fun of each other. Though, Castiel didn't say anything, but laughed along. He found no faults in his siblings.

* * *

"Alright, kids," Lucifer said, "we're here. Now get out. Balthazar, show them their classrooms before class; Gabriel, don't eat too much candy. I don't want to get a phone call about you throwing up again; Anna, watch over your brothers. I don't trust those two; and Castiel, have fun."

Balthazar, Castiel, Anna, and Gabriel climbed out of the SUV.

"Bye, Mom! I love you, too!" Gabriel said as it drove away. They were sure they can hear Micheal laughing as Lucifer punched him in the arm.

"Alright," Balthazar said, "before I show you the school, let's go over some rules. One: We have no connection to Gabriel at all."

"Why me only?" Gabriel asked like he was offended.

"Because you're a moron," Anna answered.

"Two: Absolutely no nicknames. Which means no calling me 'Bal', 'Balth', or 'Balthy'; no calling Castiel 'Cas' or 'Cassie'; or Gabriel 'Gabbie' or 'Gab'. Anna, you're fine."

"Why not?" Castiel asked. "It is not allowed in school?"

"No, he just don't want us to be made fun of," Anna explained. "High school can be cruel, Cas."

"Three: No getting into fights."

"Oh, come on," Gabriel pouted.

"We're done," Balthazar said, leading them to their daily classes.

* * *

Sam, a freshman, and Dean, a sophomore, Winchester was going to their new school, Ashton Mills High School, in Dean's 1967 Chevrolet Impala. They had just arrived in town a month ago and was living with their uncle, Bobby Singer. He wasn't their real uncle, but he was all they had left ever since their father left and disappeared after dropping them off.

"Hey, Dean," Sam asked from the passenger seat, "Do you really think dad left us?"

Sam knew it was a touchy subject with Dean because Dean was closest to their dad. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but he really wanted to know.

For a while Dean didn't answer, staring at the road he was driving. He thought whether he should answer the question. It had through his head many times during the month.

"I don't know, Sam," he finally says. "I don't have any expectations."

The rest of the ride was in silence.

When they arrived, most of the school population was there. Only having twenty minutes before the bell rang, they went separate ways to their homeroom.

"Where the hell can class B4 be?" Dean asked to no one, looking around the large school. He remembers hearing Sam saying their was about ten buildings. He wasn't listening much like he always does when his brother open his mouth that doesn't involve girls or cars.

Figuring out that he need help, he went up to girl with long, blond, wavy hair standing around, looking like she was being bored out of her mind. She was hot too, so he could get her number after.

"Excuse me," Dean said, getting the girl's attention, "Can you tell me where class D4 is?"

"It's over there," she said, pointing at the building with the letter 'D' on the upper left corners. "Are you blind or something?"

"Woah, I was just asking. I'm kind of new here if haven't noticed."

"Well, it's the first day of school, dumbass."

"Okay! I don't need the attitude, miss. It was just a god damn question. Since I got an answer, I'll be leaving now. So thank you."

Dean turned around to go to his first class, but then the girl said, "You seem smarter than half the school. I'm Jo Harvelle. Nice to meet you."

"Dean Winchester," Dean answered, turning back around. "Nice to meet you, Jo."

"Let me take you," she grinned. "I have the same class."

"I don't mind that."

* * *

"Okay," Balthazar said with his siblings in front of Castiel's homeroom, "Bell's going to ring in three minutes. Castiel, remember not to follow anyone anywhere. Just go to your next class. Gabriel, don't get in trouble. And Anna, have fun."

"Of course, Balthazar," Castiel said. His siblings kept going over rules and concerns over the two weeks before school.

"Why do you always think I'm going to get in trouble?" Gabriel asked. "It's not my fault if trouble always look for me. Would that make me a total chick magnet if I became a bad boy? Chicks love bad boys."

"Have fun, Cas," Anna said, giving Castiel a hug. Balthazar rolled his eyes because Anna just broke rule number two. Not like she listens to anyone, but Castiel and uncle Uriel.

Castiel hugged Anna back. When Anna was happy enough to let go, somebody bumped into Castiel. The somebody knocked Castiel down.

"Hey!" Balthazar shouted, grabbing the someone and pushing him against the wall. Anna and Gabriel quickly picked Castiel up. "Watch where you're going!"

"_Son of a bitch_!" the somebody yelled out on contact with the wall. "Do you know that hurts?"

"Dean," Jo said, "Are you alright? What was that for Balthazar?"

"Jo," Balthazar said, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, barely met him. Sophomore, new kid in town."

"Well, enough about me," Dean said, "You mind letting go?"

"I should kill you."

"Maybe, later. The bell's about to ring. You don't have enough time."

"Are you getting into a fight, Balthazar?" Gabriel asked. "How come you get to, but I don't? That's not fair! I want to fight too!"

"Gabriel, shut up," Anna said. "Are you okay, Castiel?"

"Yes," Castiel answered. "I'm fine. Thank you, Anna, Gabriel. Are you alright?"

Dean looked around when he saw Castiel looked at him. Was he talking to him? Wait, didn't he bumped into the other guy?

"Well, uhm," Dean stuttered a bit, "Yeah. I'm fine, just would like this guy to let go of me. Then, I will be great."

"I'm glad," Castiel said, smiling. Jo almost looked like she wanted to go hug him, but Anna gave him another hug before she could and realized what she was going to do and stopped herself. "Balthazar, I'm fine. Let him go. I'm not hurt."

"Fine," Balthazar breathed out, letting go of Dean, "Since you're okay."

"Thank you," Dean said, fixing his shirt.

The bell rang and students started disappearing into their classes.

"Now, off to class, you two," Balthazar said to Anna and Gabriel, dragging them away. "See you at lunch, Castiel!"

Castiel waved to them. Dean was done fixing his shirt.

"Thanks," Dean said. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. "I'm Castiel Novark. What are you thanking me for?"

"Because you saved him from being murdered by Balthazar," Jo answered. They walked into B4 and unconsciously sat next to each other. "I'm Jo Harvelle. Nice to meet you, Castiel. So, how do you know him?"

"He's my older brother."

Jo's jaw dropped.

"What?" Dean asked, surprised. "Is Balthasomething some kind of person everybody would die to know?"

"No, he's my brother," Castiel said.

"Holy shit," Jo muttered. "Balthazar is the underground king in Ashton Mills High School, probably the whole district. No one mess with him, not even the 'I'm better than you' jocks."

Castiel looked confused when Jo made quotation marks with her hands.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Rumors has it that he belongs in the mafia or he has connections, a lot, with higher people."

"Why would Balthazar be in the mafia?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. It strangely reminded Dean of a child. "Uncle Uriel would not allow him. Micheal and Lucifer would put him in lock down."

"Rumors are rumors," Dean said.

"What is a 'rumor'?"

"What?" Jo asked, raising her eyebrow. "You don't know what a rumor is? Have you been living under some kind of rock?"

"I have not been living under some kind of rock, nor have I ever. Does everybody know what 'rumors' are?"

"Basically, the whole world," Dean said. "It's like you been living in a box."

"A box?" Castiel said, frowning at his confusion. "I do not understand any of this."

"Have you not been outside your house for a long ass time?"

"Over four years."

Jo and Dean looked like they had been hit by a car.

"Why the hell not?" Jo asked. "Were you in 'lock down'? What did you do?"

"Yes, I was in lock down because my uncle was worried about me getting kidnapped again."

A moment of silence happened between the three, until Dean said, "You been kidnapped before?"

"Yes, I have."

"You make it sound like it something that happens once every week."

"It used to," Castiel said, his big eyes looking at the two of them. Jo couldn't take it anymore, so she got out of her seat and hugged him. It was very much like Anna's, a big sister hug. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Castiel, but something about you wants me to hug you any time I can. I couldn't resist. You're like a little brother I always wanted."

"Hey, what about me? What do I get to be?" Dean asked, amusement in his tone. "Can I be the bad ass older brother then?"

Castiel gave out a small laugh, getting the attention of the students that have arrived before the five minute bell.

"What's so funny, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel's blue eyes gave out a sign of surprised.

"I was just wondering if this means I have two more older siblings?" he asked, smiling. An invisible glow came from him, making Jo and Dean feel warm and loved.

"Why not?" Jo asked, smiling along. "I don't have any siblings and you're so cute, Cas."

"I don't mind another kid brother," Dean grinned. "Can never get away from mine's."

The tardy bell rang and all of the students had arrived to class. Jo jumped back into her seat. The teacher, a middle aged man wearing a suit, entered the classroom with a smile in his face that screamed 'BAD!' to Dean.

In an instant, the teacher's eyes fell onto Castiel like a hunter would at a prey. Dean felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Good morning, I am Mr. Richard Roman, your homeroom teacher for this year," the teacher said. "I'm going to teach you World History. Since today is the first day of school, why don't you all introduce yourselves with your name and what's your dream for the future?"

Mr. Roman picked up the attendance sheet and looked at the first student sitting in the front right corner near the door. It was a girl with strawberry blond hair like Jo, but it was darker and dimmer. It was put in a school girl hairstyle. She stood up with a large, over excited smile.

"I'm Becky Rosen and I want to write explicated, rated M novels and fanfictions for the rest of my life," she said.

Some of the other students looked at her funny while she sat back down. Dean didn't pay much attention to anyone else until it was Jo's turn.

"I'm Jo Harvelle," she said with her face that clearly said 'This is stupid'. "I have absolutely no idea what I want."

She sat down and Castiel stood up.

"I'm Castiel Novark," he introduced himself politely. A few student muttered. "And I want to become a professor."

He sat down, then Dean got up.

"I'm Dean Winchester and I want to own a auto shop, fixing cars," he said, sitting back down instantly.

By the time everybody had introduced themselves, the bell.

"Oh, thank God," Jo said, walking out with Dean and Castiel. "That was boring. I almost fell asleep."

"I might have dozed off a bit," Dean said.

"Our classmates' responses are interesting," Castiel said.

"Really? Nothing seemed much fun, except for the first one, Rose Beck-"

"Becky Rosen," Castiel corrected.

"Yeah, her. Anyways, what's you guys' next class?"

"A2," Jo said.

"E5," Castiel said. Dean smiled and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"I have the next class with you, Cas," Dean said. "We'll see each other at lunch if you're not going to hang out with your girlfriends, Jo. See you later."

"I'll be there," Jo said, going the other way from them.

"Jo have girlfriends?" Castiel asked, going with Dean. "Is she lesbian?"

"What?" Dean asked, putting on a 'What the fuck' face. "God, no. I only met her today, so I wouldn't know. When I say her 'girlfriends' I mean her friends that are girls."

"That makes sense. So, would that make you my 'boyfriend'?"

Dean almost tripped on his feet.

"No, it doesn't work for guys. In this world, when a guy calls another guy his 'boyfriend', people would think they're gay. If they do, those guys are in for the worst years of their lives."

"Why not? If a girl can call her female friends her _girlfriends_, then what wrong with guys doing the same with _boyfriends_?"

"That's a...very hard question to answer. I would tell you if I knew the answer, but I don't. All I know is that not everybody is that accepting about that kind of stuff. Honestly, I don't really care if they don't bother me about it."

They arrived at E5.

* * *

**Sunday, June 17, 2012**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Special thanks to lunargirl40 for the first review ever! I'm so happy I got at least one. One review is all I need so I know someone wants an update! I hoped you enjoyed. O)**

**P/N: Can anybody give me some past/present characters and help me fill in spots for teachers and some for students? I appreciate it. Haven't also decide whether I want this to be a Destial fic or not, so I put up a poll. Please vote on it. i can work either way. **


	3. It's Good To Have Made Friends

**Chapter 3: It's Good to Have Made Friends**

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean called out to his brother at lunch in the cafeteria. Sam came over with his lunch with a blond girl, talking and smiling at each other. "Well, _hello_. I'm Dean, Sam's older and better looking brother, and you are?"

Sam shot him a glare.

"Hi, Dean," the girl smiled at him. "I'm Jessica Moore. Call me Jess. Nice to meet you."

"So, should I be a little concerned about you and my brother?"

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said, blushing, but his, what Dean calls it, bitch face covered it up pretty good. "She's my classmate and science partner."

"Homework already?"

"Yeah," Jess said. "We were deciding what to do it on. I suggested the one with magnetic force and gravity. Sam wants to do it on how lights affect people. What would you rather do, Dean?"

"The one that says that I have to nothing. Are you two going to geek out all lunch time or something? If you're doing your project at home, Sammy, I want the door to be open to be open at all times."

Sam kicked him in the shins. Someone plot next to Dean, slamming her food tray on the table. Jess jumped.

"What's up, Jo," Dean said, kicking Sam on the thigh. "Guys, this is Jo. Jo, this is my brother, Sam, and his classmate and science partner_, _Jess."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes while mouthing, 'Shut up, Sammy'.

'I'm not a chubby twelve year old,' Sam mouthed back.

"So," Dean actually said, "what's up with you, Jo? Slamming your lunch into the sky."

"Well," Jo said, sounding like she would have enjoyed throwing knives at the walls, "let's see, I was tripped by a stupid freshman. Said it was an accident, but that grin on his face makes it really hard to believe him."

"At least you didn't land in mud, right?"

"I wish there was mud. I could have thrown it at the kid's expensive Polo shirt. And Converse shoes. And American Eagle pants."

"Were you staring at him for an hour?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Jess warned lightly, but she was smiling.

For awhile, Dean and Sam made fun of her like they had knew each other for a very long time, not less than a day. Sam and Jess was a married couple who got married, but both of them didn't noticed. It was weird. Like they had meet before, in another life probably.

"Hey," Jo said, "where's Castiel?"

"Some guy name Crowley came during P.E. class," Dean answered. Sam looked at him. "We have very class together."

"Crowley?" Jo asked with the same tone as she had when she heard Balthazar and Castiel are brothers. "Unbelievable."

"Who's Cas?" Sam asked. "And Crowley?"

"Real name's Castiel, a friend and classmate," Dean said. "And Jo's and my adoptive brother."

"What? How did you even get the paper finalized so fast? Wait, I know you're messing with me. Never mind. Then, who's Crowley?"

"I think I heard of Crowley before," Jess said. "My older cousin said he's not someone you mess with, because nobody mess with the king."

"King? There's a king in this school?"

"People call him a crossroads demon," Jo finally answered. "He can get you anything, give you anything for a price. He has dirt on anyone he makes business with. Some goes as far as calling him the Devil because of his deals. I think a few teachers and students quit after messing with him."

"Does that mean your friend's in trouble?" Jess asked, concerned.

"It can't be that bad," Dean said, hoping it wasn't so. "Cas looked like he knew Crowley. Called him 'Fergie' or something like that."

"I heard Crowley's not his real name," Jo said. "It's Scottish, maybe. Something old European. There's a joke that said if you know his real name, you can control him."

"Make it sound like he's some sort of monster or ghost," Jess said. "Scary."

"Cas has him on a leash at least," Dean said, grinning a bit.

"I feel so much safer," Sam muttered.

* * *

"Cassie," Anna said with Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Crowley, sitting at a corner table, "how was your first morning in high school?"

"It's was great, Anna," Castiel smiled, happily beaming. "I enjoyed it very much. I made some friends."

"I'm glad."

"Hey," Gabriel said, looking hurt and clutching his heart, all while chewing on a licorice, "what about me? It's my first day of high school too."

"Aww, I'm so sorry, Gabriel," Balthazar mocked while trying to pull his baby brother into a hug. "How was your first morning?"

"Shut up, asshole. It's not funny."

"Says the one who call Lucifer Mom earlier this morning," Crowley mumbled to the air.

"You heard that?"

"Recorded it with my cellphone. It will be all over YouTube by this evening. I wonder how much of a 'bad boy' the ladies will think of you then."

"You're lying, Crowley."

"Have I ever?"

"Yes," Gabriel said without hesitation. He didn't dislike cousin because Crowley is one hell of a trickster, but sometimes Crowley's threats gets on Gabriel's nerves. Makes him want to punch the guy in the face.

"Shut up," Balthazar interrupted. "Fight at home, where Lucifer can join you two. Not here. Don't you have a reputation here, Crowley?"

"Yes, I do, but no one would dare to act like it was tarnished," Crowley said. "I can easily rebuilding if I have to, making it far worse than it is now."

"What reputation does Fergus have?" Castiel asked Anna. She shook her head like a mother who was tired of her children fighting each other.

"Something you shouldn't be looking into, Cas," she said, pulling him from his seat with their lunch. She pushed him away from the uprising argument. "So, you made friends today? Let's see if we can sit with them."

Castiel was confused, but knew better than to keep bothering asking what Anna didn't answer the first time. He looked around and saw the table where Dean and Jo was sitting at, with two more people.

"They're over there," he pointed for Anna. He felt uneasy about just joining in their conversation. He wasn't used to having friend, so he sure doesn't know any protocols about being one.

"They look fun," Anna said, walking over there, pushing Castiel lightly.

* * *

"That was the most enjoyable thing I ever heard in my life," Dean said sarcastically, listening to Sam and Jess arguing over their science project. "I'm so excited to hear more."

"I agree with Jess, Sam," Jo said, surprising Dean because he thought she wasn't listening at all. "I mean, come on, getting data about light affects on people is harder than just changing the magnetic force on a magnet. You can do the experiment yourself instead of finding results. It's an easy A."

"Thank you, Jo," Jess said.

"Jo," Dean said, "want to be my science partner?"

"Hello!" a voice rang. Dean jumped from his lazy, slump posture. He looked around and saw Castiel and a red headed girl standing in front of them. "Can we sit here?"

Dean didn't know how to answer, but Sam did it for them, saying, "Sure. Go ahead."

"Thank you," Castiel said, smiling at them. Sam could feel a warm surge go pass him, then was shocked when Jess hugged him. "Uhm, hello?"

"Oops," Jess embarrassingly giggled, letting go. She was pink. "Sorry, I didn't know what went over me."

"That happens all the time," Anna grinned. "I don't blame you. My little brother is so cute. Hi, I'm Anna, Castiel's only and older sister. We saw each other this morning for a brief moment."

Everybody introduced themselves.

"Are you dangerous too, Anna?" Dean asked.

"Me?" Anna said, raising an eyebrow playfully. She was fully aware what Dean meant. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Because you're related to Balthazar and Crowley," Jo said.

"Oh, they're nothing. We're related to Gabriel, but he's just an idiot. He's nothing to worry about. Unless you give him too much sugar."

"Was it a good idea to leave them?" Castiel asked, looking over to the table they had left. "Gabriel was eating candy before."

"Don't worry. They're the one getting in trouble with uncle Uriel and aunt Lilith. Micheal and Lucifer will be there somehow. We're not the one getting in trouble when they start a food fight. You know what? I think we should leave."

"Food fight?" Jess said.

"And the bell's about to ring," Anna said, looking at her plain, red watch. "What good timing. Cas, why don't you go to next class while I, more or less, try to stop them."

"I'll take him," Dean said. Anna eyed him. "Found out we have every class together. Surprise."

"I don't know. I barely even met you, _Dean Winchester_. Are you trustworthy?"

"I barely met you and we are good friends now, aren't we? Trustworthy, me? I wouldn't know. Let's try things out before you decide."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him. The look in her eyes made Dean feel like he was being probed from the inside out. She looked at him as if she wanted to spit out poison.

"Anna," Castiel said, eyes blue with worry, interrupted at their staring contest, "Gabriel looks like he's going to punch Fergus and Balthazar looks like he's going to join in."

"What?" she said, looking over. She could see Gabriel, ready to burst, and Balthazar, sighing into his hand. Crowley was pretending to be bored. "Those morons. Cassie, be careful and don't go with strangers."

Anna gave Castiel a quick hug and a kiss to the forehead. She gave Dean a glance before leaving.

"We should leave too," Castiel said, scratching his head. "All of us. Now. It's safer. Can we go, Dean?"

"Uhm, sure," Dean said, looking over to Sam and the girls. "Yeah, let's go. See you guys. Sam, are we picking up Adam today?"

Sam nodded while picking up his and Jess' lunch tray, which Jess thanked him for. Jo shrugged and got up with her tray. They got out, hearing something being thrown and hitting, what sounds like, the head cheerleader. Everybody ran as far away as they could.

"Cas," Dean said, "your family's a bit crazy, if I do say myself."

* * *

P/N: I have forgotten that I have finished this. I'm so lazy. Also, I hope you will excuse the very long wait. I'm so lazy.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviews are loved. Chu~!


End file.
